Keep You Here, Safe and Warm
by Flyawaysnogbox
Summary: "The Doctor needed her so much closer to him in this moment, but she pulled away to look into those big sad, scared eyes of his. She knew what he needed." Takes place during the Time of the Doctor. Warning: Rated M for smut.


Author's note: I don't know where this came from. I was upset at the lack of smut after TTOTD aired.  
Takes place during The Time of the Doctor. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated.

Warning: Basically pure smut, not too much of a plot.

Disclaimer: No. I don't own anything associated with Doctor Who.

* * *

She was cold and her heart was beating fast and maybe a bit of fear was still lingering in the air around her even if they were now safe and sound in the TARDIS. Clara could still feel the cold of the stone hand that had touched her own, it lingered like a sting and it had frightened her. Who would have ever thought that there would be aliens in the form of stone angel statues? It was bizarre. The Doctor was standing as far from her as possible, brooding and seemingly angry.

He looked toward her and her first reaction to the fire in his eyes was to step back from the man even though they were as far away from each other as the console room in the TARDIS would allow them to be.

"You," he halted and lifted a finger to point at her, his voice raised "do not leave my side. When we are traveling together you stay by my side and you listen to me when I tell you not to do something, do you understand?"

The Doctor wasn't talking like himself. He rarely had to tell Clara what to do because she was quick on her feet and with her mind and could easily keep up with him and she understood situations easily. She was the perfect companion, sometimes too perfect but they both knew why they were so compatible in their friendship.

You don't just jump into someones time stream and live (and die) throughout all their lives without learning a thing or two about them. She had absorbed nearly everything there was to know about him but right now his behavior was alarming to her.

They had both been involved in a lot of close calls with alien species and she didn't see how this was any different.

But oh, it made all the difference to him this time. Give him Daleks, give him Cybermen, but the Weeping Angels? No. Never them. Never fucking again. He was always aware of the dangers they presented and their capabilities. You never saw the figures move but they could snap your neck in an instant and they could flash your back in time and, basically, make you live to death. They were horrific creatures that were responsible for taking away the Doctor's two best friends, Amy and Rory. He would never seem them again and the thought that it could have happened to Clara on this night made his insides turn.

Guilt built up from the pit of his stomach and his fists clenched, as well as his jaw, before he shut his eyes to will away any and all visions of the stone monsters that had so disrupted his life in ways he wanted to forge, but he knew he never would.

Clara's soft, small hand landed on his shoulder and it brought such a calm to his demeanor, his eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. She wasn't aware if she was regretful for not listening to him or if she was sorry for all the loss he had witnessed and felt in his life. Even if she wasn't completely aware of the details or who these people were that were so precious to the Doctor, she knew loss. She knew the fear that could overcome you when you realize that there's no way to control every aspect in your life. Time slips away and so do people. There's always an end, a goodbye.

But for them, it wouldn't be now.

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, lingering for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her small body in a tight embrace. The Doctor needed her so much closer to him in this moment, but she pulled away to look into those big sad, scared eyes of his. She knew what he needed and what he was thinking.

"I'm right here, you know, Doctor? I'm not going anywhere."

A sad smile graced his face, she would end up somewhere he wasn't, at some point. She would get stuck in her life, the way it needed to be. Living day to day as the human she is and he would try to go on. He always did. It was how his life worked.

But what if it didn't? What if Clara and himself had all the time in the world. No thoughts of her growing old and dying before he had even aged twenty years older. Only the two of them frozen in a world of their own. No fears of being stuck somewhere forever, of him having to bury her. Of being the lonely old madman in a blue box. None of that.

When it came to Clara, loneliness wasn't a thought that crossed the circuits of his brain very often. She was always there in his thoughts and in the steady beats of his hearts. Clara Oswald was meant to last. Couldn't just flare and fade from him forever, like a disappearing star. She was the brightest wonder to ever his grace his long life. Without the shrouding mystery, she was purely just Clara. Just his very possible, impossible girl.

It had to stay that way. He wasn't exactly a master with words or actions but he longed to let know he needed her and there was a carnality to the way he moved toward her in that second, catching her off guard only for a moment before his lips drove to hers with such fervor. Clara responded with as much intensity, her arms wrapping around the Doctor's neck as he lifted her onto the console, standing between her legs that were spread just so.

Her skin was cold to the touch and he had every intention of warming her up but the hologram clothes was doing nothing to keep this moment moving forward, he moved his hand somewhere on the console to press a button, and just like that, they were now visibly naked. They had been before, but the illusion of the clothes they appeared to be wearing before was now gone and the Doctor's eyes had gone a darker shade of green as he pulled his lips away from Clara to take in how beautiful she was, there, exposed to him. His throat went dry when it hit him that this was real and absolutely happening.

Clara raised an eyebrow at this, at his blatant ogling and crossed her arms over her breasts but the Doctor shook his head, being pulled out of his thoughts. Reality, this one anyway, was so much better than anything he could think of in his mind.

If he wasn't going to be shy and fumbling around like an idiot as she'd witnessed him do in the past over the pettiest of situations, she saw no reason to be modest either. She uncrossed her arms, letting him look her over as she admired his body as well, his already hard member pressing against her inner thigh. He was larger than she would have guessed. Not that Clara had given too much thought to it before, but it was an idea she entertained once or twice on an occasion when she was lonely in bed at night sometimes. She traveled with him, he was the only man that had been a constant in her life for quite awhile and the thoughts couldn't always be prevented. Nothing much had happened as of yet but Clara could tell it would be better than any scenario she could play up in her mind.

"You, Clara Oswald, are the most beautiful woman that these eyes have ever seen."

She smirked, "You gonna do something about it then?"

In a moment of awkwardness, he actually saluted his agreement to her challenge and then kissed her soundly, but hard, lifting her from the console and walking down a corridor to a her bedroom. He placed her down on the bed, hovering over her, not wanting to crush her but all she longed for was every single part of him to be joined with her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring his lips closer to hers and she caught them in a searing kiss, a battle of tongue and teeth, her fingers drawing shapes at the back of his neck while he broke their kiss and shifted to one side, propping himself up with his elbow, staring down at her. Her cheeks were pink and there was a light sheen of sweat coating her forehead, her breath was heavy in anticipation but he had every intention of taking his sweet time with her.

With his spare hand, he brushed some hair away from her sweat slicked skin and reveled in the way that such a light touch from him could make her shiver. Her eyes were wide with need and he loved it, he trailed a finger down her jaw and her neck, leaving a kiss after each touch. A nibble, a bite. His hand was moving slowly, cupping her breast and tweaking at a nipple before peppering it with kisses and sucking gently at the peak before moving to her next breast and giving it the same amount of attention. His fingers had found their way between her legs, teasing at the folds. She was so wet and it was just for him. The Doctor was in complete awe of this woman. He thumbed at her clit, rubbing circles around it and it elicited a soft squeal from between her supple lips, like she was trying not to be to loud.

He didn't want her to hold back. She was always so reserved, he wanted to hear how loud her moans and pleas would be. The Doctor wanted to see how far he could push her, how fast he could make her come but teasing her was making him become harder and when he felt a small hand grasp his erection, he realized he wasn't in control anymore.

Clara would always be the boss.

She pumped her hand up and down his protruding member and he couldn't help but buck himself forward with the movement of her soft hand that had a firm grip on him. The feel sent a ripple of electricity throughout his whole body that let him know if she didn't cease her actions soon, this would all be over before it really had a true chance to begin. She elicited a small giggle when she saw his eyes shut tight and his mouth in the shape of an 'O'.

He pulled her wrist away and took back up the position he had before, where he was completely hovering over her. He pushed her legs apart, leaving her exposed and soaking. Green eyes met brown and she gave him a nod so as to tell him that she's okay with this. That she trusts him. It's the encouragement he needs as he teases her, rubbing the tip of his cock at her entrance before he thrusts in completely, not bothering to inch in slow. She let out a gasp of breath she wasn't aware she had been holding and once the Doctor was completely sheathed within her warm, wet folds, he gave her time to adjust to his size.

Clara was the first to move, though, her hips thrusting up to meet his, encouraging him to start moving. And he didn't disappoint her. He thrust in and out, short strokes and long ones, filling her up completely, evoking his name to fall from her lips in desperation. She wrapped her legs around his wait, pulling him closer and willing him deeper as he gave her what she needed, hammering his throbbing cock into her, sending quakes throughout his body and hers.

Clara was close as he relentlessly pounded into her and her held onto him tighter, her arms snug around his shoulder, her eyes opened wide, ready to plunge right over the edge. Her body convulsed and quaked in ecstasy as the waves of her orgasm washed over her. She was willing her body to calm down as the Doctor's thrusts became more erratic, spilling himself into her, causing her to come again, gasping for breath.

Their breathing was uneven and uncontrolled but the Doctor places kisses on her cheeks and her neck and chest, running a hand through her hair and then kissing her lips one, twice, a third time before pulling out of her and collapsing beside her.

He pulled her to his side to hold her tight and he sent out a wish to the universe that this wouldn't be their first and last time like this together. Trenzalore could wait, it had to wait.

Time could be rewritten, the future they saw could be prevented.


End file.
